


Chicago Night

by Jrockerlove



Category: the GazettE
Genre: And a title that has nothing to do with the fic., M/M, People being mean to Uru, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: When your living on nothing but the dime in your pocket who do you turn to





	1. Chapter 1

(Aoi POV)

 

She walked into my office on a Tuesday night. She had long dark hair, a red cocktail dress with some sort of animal skin wrapped around her shoulders. A lady you would not want to mess with.

 

“How may I help you, Mam‘?” 

 

“Are you Shiroyame Yuu? “

 

“It’s what it says on the door.” She took a seat in front of my desk taking a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke in the air.

 

“Hum! I’m not sure if you can help.” She shuffled in her seat.

 

“All right, Well you are in a private eye office. If there’s a problem I’m sure I can assist you with.”

 

“My son. He ran away from home. I haven’t talked or heard anything from him.”

 

“Did you try the police?”

 

“Hum yes! But they tried but just gave up, saying that he would come back home soon. I waited but he still hasn’t come home. So I decided to come here.”

 

“I see, You do know the price doesn’t come cheap.”

 

“Hum yeah! I have some money”  She pulled out a ward of cash and placed it on the table.

 

“All right, Do you have a photo or something like that.”

 

“ Hum yeah,” She shuffled in her purse pulling out a folded piece of paper. “ His name is Kouyou.”

 

I took the photo and looked at it. “All right. When was the last time you saw him?”

 

“He went to school hum and then he just didn’t come home. We tried his friends but nobody saw him.”

 

“OK, if you make a list of all the places he hangs I’ll check them out and get back to you.” 

 

She took the paper and pen I handed her and noted down all the places. She handed it back to me and stood to leave.  I thanked her and she was out of my office.

 

So Kouyou, where are you hiding?  Even better what is your reason for running?

 

Looking at the paper I decided to try his school in the morning.  Taking my jacket I left the office and headed home.

 

~

TBC

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some other band members. Let's see what they will do.

  
Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
My morning normally consists of a run around the park and nice shower a cup of coffee and then I’m off to work.  
  
This morning I had to check out this school for this new client that came into my office yesterday.     
  
The school was exactly where she has indicated on the paper and I parked my car on the side of the road and headed inside the building.  
  
Kids running around here and there. Some tall kids, some shy kids all different in their own way. It was like a walk down memory lane. Not a good one I might add.  I finally made it to the sectary’s office where I could ask some question about this boy.  
  
“How may I help you?”  This nice lady asked me as I heeded to the main desk.  
  
“Yes. I’m looking for somebody. This boy actually, his name is Kouyou.” The lady looked at the photo and turned to the man that was behind her.  
  
“Professor Rei have you seen Kouyou lately.” The man in question approached us at the front desk.  
  
“No. I haven’t seen him. He hasn’t attended class in a few weeks.  I‘m starting to get worried about him. I‘ve tried calling his sister but she hasn’t called me back. Kouyou is a very intelligent boy.  It’s not common that he missed a day of school even weeks. I‘ve tried talking to him about it but all he ever says is that he was sick.”  
  
“And you your self-don’t believe that.“ The professor nodded. “ Has be been acting any different before he suddenly disappeared?“  
  
“No. Not that I know of. He’s always been a shy boy mostly just listens in class.”  
  
“It’s very odd that he is often seen wearing long sleeves like he’s trying to cover up something” The lady at the desk added in.  
  
“All right then. Would he have some friend that I could talk to or maybe know where he could have run off to.”  
  
“He hangs a lot around Reita. Aside from that, I don’t think he hangs out with many other people.”  
  
“That’s a start. Now, where would I find this boy Reita?”  
  
“He’s in my class. I can take you there. I’m headed there myself.”  
  
I thanked the secretary and followed Professor Rei down the busy halls.  
When we reached the class room in question we stepped inside and Kai indicated to a boy sitting in the far back next to an empty desk. No doubt Kouyou’s.  
  
“Reita!” The boy in question turned to look at his Professor.  “There’s a man here and he wants to talk to you.”    
  
There was no time for me to cross the room and ask the boy some question. As soon as he had seen me he ran out of the classroom.  
  
“Reita! Come back! what’s wrong Reita?”  
  
I ran out the door and chased after him. Bumping into students here and there making them fall.  
  
He finally came to a stop and he tripped on something and fell to the floor. I caught up with him.  
  
“Hey, kid I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions.”  
  
“You want to take him back to that hell house.” The boy huffed.  
  
“Is that why he ran away.”  
  
“Yes!” He paused not sure if he should continue or not. “His sister and her husband are cruel to him. They beat him up, they lock him up keeping him away from school for days even weeks. Most of the time they never bother feeding him. He shows up tired and a complete wreck for school and I try to help him as much as I can but he shut me out at times.”  
  
I took a seat next to the boy listening to what he had to say.  
  
“Please don’t take him back there.”  
  
“I’m not going to do that. But I need you to tell me where he his so I can help save him.”  
  
The boy seemed to be thinking. Not sure if he should trust me or not.  
  
“Listen  take this.” I handed him my card. “If ever you want to talk or tell me where Kouyou is hiding you call me.”  I stood up and tried to find my way out of this maze called a school.  
  
I very much needed a coffee after that busy morning.  
  
~  
TBC  
~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fwhoot! Chapter 2. Wonder where Kouyou is hiding and is Reita going to trust Yuu. Stick around to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more digging into where Kouyou could be.

Yesterday was a lot of running around with not many leads. My goal for today would be cheeking the polices records. Looking to see what kind of leads I could pull out of their files.

The drive to the police hall was short with only a stop for coffee on the way. I was greeted by Kai an old friend of mine when I arrived.

"So what can I do for you today. I'm guessing this is not a social call."

I smiled as I took a seat in front of his desk.

"I have this client she came to me about two days ago saying that her son went missing. She wanted me to help her look for him. I told her to try the police and she told me that she tried, but they weren't much help." He nodded in his seat.

"And who was this person?"

"She only gave me a little bit of the kids' information." I pulled out the picture and handed it to him. "His name is Kouyou ." He took the picture and looked at it.

"Not I don't think we had somebody come in looking for a boy like this. Let me check the computer."

After looking on the computer and shuffling in the files on his desk he came up empty-handed.

"I can't seem to find anything at the moment if you want I can keep an eye on it and let you know if I find anything."

"Sure that would be great thanks, Kai." I shook his hand and left his office.

Sticking my sunglasses on my face I headed to my car and off to my next hunch.

People report missing kids all the time, normally they always end up at a dorky place like an arcade or some other place like a park. Just simply wanting to escape their troubled life and had no relative to run to.

My car pulled up to the nearest arcade and I took a peek inside coming up dry, nobody knowing anything about this kid.

My lunch was spent in the park looking around seeing if he'd be hiding out here under a tree somewhere or squished in a box next to a homeless person.

After the sandwich and bad coffee, I slowly walked back to my car, checking here and there down the allies.

I made it back to my car and drove off to my office racking my brain on locations where I should check out.

"Damn it."

As I walked up the stairs to my office I could hear my phone ringing. I ran the rest of the stairs up picking up the phone hoping that the caller was still on the line.

"Hello."

"Hi, hum this is Reita I've been thinking and I there something's I want to tell you but." The boy was silent.

"But what kid."

"I don't want to cause him more troubles."

"That's ok. I'll take what I can get."

"All right, but not on the phone."

"All right we can meet up at the burger joint at six tomorrow."

"All right." The line went dead.

I hung up my end and sat at my desk lighting up a cigarette.

"Let's hope this kid can help me."

~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Reita tell Yuu everything?   
> Ok so confession time. This story is very old and it's taking all my power not to re-write it. I'm posting it as is for the most part. It was requested to be shared so here it is. I've fixed up a few bits here and there that were kind of odd but for the most part, it's the original story from 2010 I think it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busted.

(Aoi POV)

 

I woke up this morning and decided that I would go and pay Kouyou's sister a visit. I need to know more about this kid before I do anymore looking.

 

When all the messing around and searching for the place I finally found it. It was a little house in a quite neighborhood. The type of place where things would happen but nobody would dare speak of it.

I walked up the few stairs that lead to the front door and knocked.

Their was shuffling in the house and the lady opened the door.

"Detective! Have you found my son."

"Your brother you mean. No I haven't. Care to elaborate on that." She moved out of the way as I walked in.

"Our parents passed away when Kouyou was 13." She spoke as she closed the door.

The house was a mess. Not surprised. The outside matched the inside. Broken furniture, old things. Just plain messy.

"Something to drink?"

 

"No I'm fine. I'm here to ask you more questions on Kouyou."  She guided us to the living room where we sat.

 

"Well what do you want to know?" She seemed kind of nervous.

 

"Was their anything that happened that would make him runway like this?" She seemed to think for a second.

 

"Well.. hum. He did have an argument with me the night he left. I'm not even sure what it was about. He went to his room and the next day he was gone." Her gaze went from looking at me to looking at the floor. Odd I found.

 

"Do you mind if I check his room." She looked at me.

 

"Hum. I'd rather not." Strange. She wants me to help her find her brother yet she doesn't seem to want to tell me much. She's hiding something.

 

"Besides I have to be going to work." She stood up from her seat and proceeded to gather her things.

 

I stood up and headed to the front door. We both left the house and she entered her car and drove off.

 

Me on the other hand I had some detective work to do. As soon as her car was out of my site I headed back to the house.

 

The gate to the backyard was open so I decided to start out there.

 

The grass was just as long as the front with just as much things lying around the yard.

 

I managed to get to the back porch of the house. I decided to try my luck with the back door.

 

Locked.

 

Of course. Why would it be unlocked. That would just make things easy.

 

I took a step back to be able to see if I could find a way inside the house.

 

As I took a step back and tripped over this garden turtle. It toppled over and something fell out.

 

A key. Perfect.

 

I took it and unlocked the back door and entered the house.

 

"Now if I was a teen with a sister that hated me where would me room be?"

 

I waked through the house and stopped at the stairs that lead to the basement.

 

"Bingo!"

 

The stairs creek as I walked down them. It felt like this bad scary movie where you never know what is going to happen next. Fuck that didn't sound good. I'd be the idiot that's going to get killed.

 

I reached the bottom stairs and was standing in front of a door.

 

It wasn't a normal door one would expect would lead to a room. The door was a dark wooden color. What was strange about it was all the many locks it had on the outside.

 

I reached for the doorknob and turned it. Reveling a dark lit room. I stepped inside.,

 

Looking around I could see a small mattress on the floor. The floor that did not even have carpet or anything. It was simply the cold cement floor.

 

In one corner their was a pile of cloth. Something caught my eye about them and I walked over to take a better look.

 

The cloth that were there were a mess. Some of them were ripped, some covered in blood.

 

"God. What did they do to you?"  I started to go through the pile of cloth when I got to the bottom of the pile and found a box. I took it out and opened it.

 

It was full of papers, notes, letters probably. I pulled the top one out and proceeded to read it.

 

<i> It's the same day in and day out. I'm scared, I'm tired and just want to end it. Lifeless days seem to all melt as one. Nothing matters. What's the point of living on when nobody cares? Please take me away. Give me a second life, New wings. </i>

 

It took me a second after I finished reading the letter. Wow. There's more here going on then what I seem to think.

 

I decided to keep the letter not having much time to read the rest of it and wanting to look at other things. I came across a few things here and there like a few photos, homework sheets, even diner plates that haven't been cleaned.

 

Behind the door I found a photo album. I pulled it out and proceeded to look at the content. Some of the slots were empty but most of the pages were filled with pictures.

 

I was caught buy this one picture in particular. It was Kouyou. Well I think it was. It looked like him buy a few years younger then the pick that he was walking around with.

 

But this particular picture was special. It wasn't the same scared person that I was seeing in the other picture. This one was peaceful. The smile was beautiful and warm. A loving smile.

It took me a few minutes to finally put the book back down and walk away from it, but I was unable to keep that face out of my mind. Why? I had no clue. I went back to the photo book and took the picture out of its slot. I don't know. I just knew that I had to have the picture with me.

 

I stood in the middle of the room and looked around. I searched the hole room and found nothing that could tell me of his were abuts. All I felt was a scene of emptiness.

 

I headed to the stairs when I hear people talking upstairs. Arguing.

 

"Shit, When did they get here." I slowly started to climb the stair and trying really hard not to make noise but the stairs were just not cooperating.

 

I stopped just at the top of the stairs and listened in on the conversation. I wasn't able to listen for long cause the floor under me cracked and the Arguing stopped.

 

"Fuck."

 

The door to the basement opened and their stood what I predicted as the husband.

 

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" His hands grabbed my collar and he threw me across the hall. My head hitting the wall first as I landed on my back. It took me a few seconds to try to get up when something hit me from behind and everything went dark.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Reita talk?

Chapter 5

 

I came too and was tied up to the chair. My head hurt like hell and from what I could feel, I was sure to have a gash o my head. Their didn't seem to be anybody in the room. I knew I wasn't the only one in the room cause I head yelling in the next room.

 

I glanced around the room to see if I could see something around me that would help me get free. I stopped and was caught by the time that was on the clock. I had been out longer then I though and I seriously needed to escape if I was going to make it on time to meet up with Retia. That's one thing I didn't want to pass up, any information I could get on this case I was certainly not going to miss it.

 

I continued looking around the room still listening to their arguing when I found a nail file on the table near my chair. Now how to get to it.

 

I scooted my chair over and nearly fell over a few times but was successful and I got to the table.

 

Sawing the rope off was something that looked easy in the films but hard in real life. It took longer than I thought to cut the rope but I finally managed to undo it. Just in time. The troublesome couple just waltzed in.

 

"How the hell did you get free?" The man asked as he ran toward me. Round 2. This time I was not going to lose.

 

He swung his arms and I ducked down to miss it, I punched his stomach just as I stood, grabbing his arm and pinning it to his back.

 

This guy was strong. His legs swung trying to hit me, I moved faster them he did, tripping him making him fall on his stomach his arm still pined to his back.

 

"Aren't cops supposed to play by the rules?"

 

"I'm not a cop, Detectives don't play by the rules." I released his arms as I got up.

 

"You guys are some sick twisted people." I looked at the woman then back at the man that was now sitting on the floor and then I left.

 

I crawled into my car and drove off to meet Reita.

 

When I got to the restaurant I looked around and could not see him. I checked the time on the wall and It was way pas the time we were supposed to meet.

 

"Excuse me." This red haired waitress stopped and turned to look at me.

 

"How can I help you?"

 

"Hum I'm looking for this young boy. About ye high, blond hair, hum a bandanna covering his nose maybe?"

 

"Hum ah Reita. I know he was around here earlier, he seemed to be waiting for somebody."

 

"Yeah. That be me. Is he still here?"

 

"Hum hang on let me go check."  The girl set the thing on the table next to me and headed to the back room. Moments later the kid came out.

 

"You made it."

 

"Yeah sorry about keeping you waiting. I was tied up." He smiled at the last part. I was going to have to get some ice for that bump on my head but, later right now more pressing matter. We moved to a booth at the far end of the restaurant away from the crowd.

 

The red haired waitress came over and took our orders.

 

"So you said you were looking for Kouyou?" He shuffled around with the sugar packets on the table.

 

"Yeah! I want to know what's going on," He smiled finally looking up at me.

 

"Are you sure you want to know?"

 

"Yes!" I leaned over the table. "I want to save him form whatever his happening. I want to know, need to know." I leaned back against the booth.

 

"It's weird." I shook my head at what I was thinking.

 

"Listen I want to help him. I know about what his sister is doing to him. I just want to know where he is. To know if he's safe."

 

"I don't know much about where exactly he is. All I know is that he's not here and that means that he's safe." I sighed. This was maybe going to me more complicated than I thought. "His sister hasn't been playing fair and he's just fed up and wants out if it. Is that to much to ask."

 

"No. He's aloud that." The red haired girl came back setting our plates on the table. 

 

The table felt silent for a moment while we eat. I guess both trying to think of what to say.

 

"I don't know where he ran off to. Last time he tried to run away he ran to my place but it didn't last long before they came to find him. This time I guess he didn't want to tell me so he would not get taken away" He took a mouth full oh his burger.

 

"So it's the husband that's the big menace in the house."

 

"Yeah! Mind you sometimes I wonder."

 

"Ok. So he did not tell you where he was, are you sure he didn't leave any information." I took a sip from my soda. The red haired girl came back to check up on us.

 

"He did call me once last week, To tell me that he was leaving and that he was going to be OK. I asked if I could help but he didn't want me involved he told me bye and hung up." He took the last bite of his burger and sipped on his drink.

 

I took a few fries then reached into my jacket and pulled the picture of Kouyou that I had found in his room.

 

"How long ago was this taken?"

 

"Wow!" He ran his hand threw his hair and he thought. "This was taken the summer before his parents passed away. They had taken us out to the beach on day." He smiled. "Kouyou loved to take pictures. Never did he leave the house without his camera. He took the most gorgeous pictures too.” He laughed. "He was sitting on the blanket and I managed to grab the camera form him and snap a picture of him. Change from me always being the focus of the pictures. Thing's were simple back then." 

 

The red haired waitress came back and started to clear the table. She noticed the picture on the table.

 

"Hey! That guy looks familiar." I set my drink on the table not sure what she was refining to.

 

"You know this guy?" I pointed to the picture.

 

"Well I don't know exactly if it's him but I know a guy that looks like that. He's just doesn't look as lively and happy as the guy I know." I turned to look at Retia. Could we be talking about the same guy?

 

"Where is he? I need to know" She seems taken back at my reaction.

 

"He works at the same bar I work at in the next town." This had to be it.

 

"Give me the directions."

 

"Sure let me bring this to the kitchen and I'll get you that." She left with hands full.

 

"Omg! What if it's actually him? What do we do?" The nosed less kid spoke.

 

"WE are not going to do anything. The less you know the less chance you have of getting hurt. Trust me I'll take care of this." The girl came back with the address on a paper and the bill. I took them both and got up to go pay. I was stopped and Reita grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.

 

"If you give him back to them..."

 

"Trust me that's the last thing on my mind." He let me go. Somehow he seem to trust me. I paid the bill and got in my car and headed off to the bar.  

 

~TBC~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Kouyou, maybe in the next one. Let's hope so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tada Kouyou.

Chapter 6

 

When I finally arrived to the bar I sat their in my car and just starred at the building. I don't really know why I was afraid to go in. I had been here before on some other cases and just for the hell of it. I knew the manager Ruki and yet this time around I was scared to go in. This person I barley knew was making me act weird.

 

I shook my head and blamed it on the lack of sleep or the bump on my head. I should really get that checked. I got out of my car and crossed the street.

 

I walked into the dark lit bar and this waitress took me over to this table where I sat down.

 

I looked over the dark lit room and tried to see if I could find him. I wasn't even sure if he was even working tonight. I have no idea what came over I just jumped into my car and drove here. I'm so pathetic.

 

I laughed at myself and that's when I saw him.

 

He was serving some clients across the bar. I could barely tell it was him but somehow I just knew it was.

 

He seemed well. Not as good and the picture I had found in his room but not as bad as what Reita had described. His hair for one was different, much darker now than in any of the photos. He also looked much thinner.

 

I waved my hand as he turned and headed in my direction. 

 

"Hello welcome to Eclipse, I'm Uruha."

 

"Hello! I would like a beer and do you have food." Uruha noted down the beer.

 

"Yes we do, I'll go get you a menu" He smiled at me but you could tell it was fake. He turned on his heels and off he went.

 

A few moments later he came back with a nice cold been and a menu.

 

"Here you are."

 

"Thanks." He was about to leave just as I spoke up.

 

"What would you recommend?"

 

Uruha looked around and then took a seat next to Aoi and looked at the menu.

 

"I usually don't do this but you seem to be clueless and in need of help." Uruha's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had said.

 

"Oh thanks." I replied.

 

"Oh crap I didn't mean to say that." I laughed.

 

"That's OK. Now what do you recommend." Uruha laughed and turned the page to look in the menu. He pondered for a moment before flipping to the sandwich place.

 

"I recommend this." He pointed to the item in question. I smiled and nodded.

 

"I'll take that then." He looked at me surprised.

 

"Wow. Your actually going to take that."

 

"Yes I trust your judgment." He noted the item down and walked toward the kitchen.

 

I looked around the room and noticed this familiar face approaching my table. The man in question took a seat in front of me.

 

"Hello Ruki." The blond smiled.

 

"Long time no see. What brings you to this end of the woods."

 

"Why I can't come over for a drink?"

 

"Not your style. So here on the job I see." I smiled.

 

"Yeah on duty."

 

"And it has something with my new kid Uruha."

 

"Touché. You are good Ruki." He laughed.

 

"Seriously. I know something is up even when I hired him." He frowned. I leaned into the table and looked at him.

 

"Alright. I can't tell you much just keep an eye on him and call me if there's anything." 

 

He was about to argue about wanting to know more but Uruha arrived back at the table with the beer.

 

"Here you go. Your order should be ready in a bit." He smiled with a sweet smile.

 

"Thanks that's great."

 

"Hi Uruha." The man in question jumped a bit at the mention of his name. He turned to find his boss sitting there.

 

"Oh Ruki." He smiled. "I didn't see you there."

 

"Yeah I was just catching up with an old friend." He smiled.

 

"Oh really."

 

"What? I'm not supposed to have friends and just live in a cave."

 

"Oh no that's not what I mean."  He fumbled with his hands.

 

"Oh so I'm not cool enough to hang with Aoi here." He pointed to me which made Uruha look.

 

"Hum I'm starting to like this kid. He thinks I'm cooler then you Ru." I teased.

 

Ruki gave me a look and Uruha just seemed uneasy not sure If Ruki was joking or just pulling his leg.

 

Uruha's reaction was to run off to the direction of the kitchen which made Ruki laugh.

 

He came back a moment later with my order.

 

"Ah yes my recommended sandwich." I picked up one peace and took a bite out of it. Uruha looking at me waiting for my response.

 

"Hum. You have to say Ruki you have good taste in waiters." I took a sip from my beer and Ruki nodded.

 

"So it's good?" Uruha questioned.

 

"Very much so. Here want a bite?" I lifted my hand up toward his direction. Uruha turning to look at his boss. Ruki simply smiled and Uruha leaned in to take a bite.

 

"Just as good as I remember it." He spoke after he was done chewing. I smiled.

 

"So is there any recommendation for next time." I asked Uruha.

 

He looked at me wondering if I was serious and pulled a chair next to me and sat on it. Ruki looked at him wondering what he was doing

 

"What I'm on brake?" Ruki looked at his watch and smiled at the blond.

 

Uruha went on about the food and what he liked and wanted Aoi to try next time. Ruki joined in from time to time. 

 

The night went on with discussions on how Ruki knew Aoi. Funny tales that made them laugh all night.

 

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kai we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short. Sorry not sorry.

 

Chapter 7

 

 

I had left the bar just a bit before it closed. I was glad that I had taken the time to come over and check on Kouyou or Uruha as he was now being called. The fact that Ruki was there to keep an eye on him was a plus. Not that he needed babysitting. Far from that I just didn't like leaving his side. He was a smart kid, changing towns and his name. Definitely running from something.

 

I promised to come back later and that was certainly going to do that.

 

I drove home lost in thought. I was racking my brain trying to think of what to do next. Because technically I was hired to bring Kouyou back, but now that I knew more of the story I definitely didn't want to bring him back to that.

 

I sighed unsure of what to do. I parked my car in my spot and entered my apartment.

 

I check the answering machine and there was a few message. I hit play as I went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

 

_Hey Aoi it's Kai. I've been doing some research on the Kouyou kid. I haven't found much. Call me when you have a chance and we can catch up._

 

The machine beeped as the message ended.

 

I took my coffee cup and headed to the living room. I checked the time, it was to late to call Kai so I'd have to do that in the morning.

 

I turned the TV one for a bit and flicked over some channels. Nothing really good was playing. I settled for this movie and watched it.

 

"Aoi! Aoi! Don't leave." The voice faded as it went away.  I turned around trying to find the source of the voice.

 

"Aoi! Please don't let me go." I started to panic. I recognized that voice.

 

"Kouyou? Where are you?" I searched in the darkness.

 

Then I saw him. He was being taken away. How had they found him. I started to run. Yelling out for him.

 

"Kouyou!" I screamed in the emptiness of my apartment. It took me a moment to realize that I was dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my apartment.

 

"God! What the hell?" I turned the TV off and went to my room. I decided on a shower before bed. Maybe that would help clear my mind.

 

The water flowed down and it helped relax my body and mind. It helped to clear my mind and was able to go to sleep peacefully.

 

Morning came just as quickly and I dragged myself out of bed.

 

Kai had called the night before so I simply decided to drop by is office instead of calling him. I'd bring coffee he'd surly like that idea.

 

"So phone broken, can't call people." He teased as I walked into his office.

 

"Nah. Coffee call was way better." I handed him his coffee. He smiled.

 

"That's a good reason." He took a sip before setting it on the table.

 

"I didn't turn up any news on the Kouyou boy."

 

"That's ok I found out why. His sister never made a call to the cops in the first place."

 

"Sister. Wait you told me to look for a mother."

 

"Exactly"

 

"What's going on?"

 

"It's not his mother it's his sister and her husband or whatever he is. They haven't reported Kouyou missing cause they know that what they've been doing is wrong."  I sat back in my chair thinking for a moment what I saw down in Kouyou's room.

 

"What exactly have they been doing wrong?"

 

It took me a moment to answer the question.

 

"From what I know is they beat him up, miss treat him, abuse him. Anything out of the book I'm sure they've done it." I took a sip of my coffee hoping it would calm my nerves.

 

"Shit. Have you found him yet?"

 

"Yeah he's in the next town over working in a night club. The crooks still think I haven't found him yet. Mind you after what happened on our last visit I don't think I'm in there good book."

 

"As long as he's safe for now we can concentrate on the other two. You need to get Kouyou to tell you what they've done to him so we can arrest them."

 

"Yeah! Yeah! I know. I'm working on it." I ran my hand in my hair as I grabbed my coffee and glasses and stood to leave.

 

"Be careful Aoi." I turned back to smile at him then left his office.

 

I took a sip of the drink as I made my way to my car.

 

"Yuck. Argh When did this get cold." I found the nearest garbage and threw it in.

 

I stumbled into my car and drove off. I need to think of what to do next.

 

TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sunshine.

Chapter 8

Driving lead me right back to Eclipse. Wonder why? I don't really want to answer that question. 

I parked my car and went in. 

Why was I here? I had enough work to do back at my office. 

I stepped in and the place was empty. I guess nobody liked to go for a drink during the day. Well it was 1 in the after-noon. Not much of a party town I guess. 

I walked over to the table I had yesterday and looked around to see if I could find him. It was pointless. I didn't know if he was even working today or not. 

The girl from the restaurant Rin I think she had said her name was, came over to my table. 

"What would you like sir?" 

"Just a soda I guess." She smiled and walked off. 

I looked around the bar and it looked very different from during the night. All the night owls were still in bed I guess. 

Rin came back, she smile as she set the drink on the table. She asked if I wanted anything else and I ordered a fries. 

I was busy looking over at the back. I hadn't noticed somebody sitting at my table. 

"Miss me that much?" I turned my head in surprise to find Kouyou sitting across from me.

"Well well, I was busted in my act." He smiled. 

"Yes. The great Uruha knows all." He waved his hands in the air making him look ridiculous. Just then Rin came over laughing. 

"What are you doing here Uruha? You don't work till much later tonight" 

"I was on my way back from the music store. Had to get new string for my guitar." He held out the bad with the item in question. "And wanted to check my hours for tomorrow." Rin smiled and walked off to serve another client. 

"So you purposely forget your working hours so you can come back and see me. Is that so?" For a moment I thought I saw blush on his cheeks. Maybe It was just me.

"I would not do a things like that." He smiled and took a fry from me. 

"Hey that's mine," 

"Well you have a sweet spot for me so you let me take one." 

"Really is that so. Well I'm glad you told me that. I would of wander my hole life not knowing." 

"Yes. That is why you need me in your life." He smiled once more and took a sip from my drink. 

“My, my is that a proposal?” I asked teasingly.

“What? No.” He coughed up. “I was just kidding”

“I know you where.” 

 

“Besides who would want someone as broken as me.” Uruha looked ways hurt in his eyes. 

“Hey now. That is not a way to speak. I’m sure you’re a wonderfull person.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” He fumbled with his sleeve. His mood suddenly changing.

“Anyways what are you doing here at this time of day? Don’t you have a job or something, or are you really some creepy stalker”

“I do have a job. Just on a very long lunch break.” I took another sip of my drink. 

“Well that is very rebellious.” He took another fry.

“And what about you. Shouldn’t you be in school. What are you like 12? Way to young to be working in a bar.” I teased. 

“Very funny I’m 18 I’ll have you know. I should say the same for you. Aren’t you a bit old to be stalking teenagers?”

“Contrary to belief, I’m only 24.” 

“I see.” He smiled back at me. This time his smile was better than when I first saw him.

"So you play guitar?" I took a bite of fries. 

"Hum yeah. It's more like I play but I suck at it. I think the four wall in my apartment are tired of listening to my failed attempts at playing." 

"Aw come on it must not be that bad." 

"It is. And what do you know Mr., big shot." 

"Well I happen to play a bit of guitar myself." Taking a sip of my drink, I frowned how fast my drink had been going down. 

"Really. I don't believe you." He stared at me and smiled. 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"I think it is." Stuffing another fire in. 

"Well there's a problem I don't have a guitar and mine is at my place which is 30 minutes away" Aoi spoke as he looked at the other. 

"Is this your way of getting yourself into my apartment?" He smirked. 

"Don't get to cocky." He smiled that sweet smile. That smile that for some reason I can never get enough of. 

Rin came over to check on us and I asked for the bill and payed. Then we were out to my car. 

"So where is your place?" 

"Down the road and left at the big ugly tree." 

"Alright then. On the way to the big ugly tree." He laughed. 

It was a short drive over to his apartment. We got out and went up the stairs to the 4th floor to his place. The place was about the size of a shoe box. It had one bedroom a small kitchen, bathroom, living room. Reminded me of a hotel room. But less neat. The pain on the walls was all rundown and the sink was dripping. 

"Sorry it's not fancy, I can't afford much, Besides it's just me so I don't really mind." He moved around the room picking up things here and there. 

I stopped him as he passed beside me. 

"Uruha stop cleaning. I didn't come here to judge you on you place, I'm just here to see you play." He sighed and threw the stuff in the corner and disappeared into his room, coming back out with his guitar. 

He took a seat on the chair and I sat on the other one. He took the string out of the bad and changed the broken ones. 

He set the tools on the floor and started to tune the new strings. When he noticed I was staring at him he stopped. 

"Here you play first." I smiled and took the guitar and started to play. Just letting my fingers string the cords, not really playing anything. 

I looked up for a moment and noticed Kouyou was staring just like I had been doing a moment ago. I smiled as I ended the song. 

It took him a moment to snap out of it. 

'Wow! That was amazing." 

"Nah it wasn't much. I haven't played in a while. Lost of interest I guess." 

"Well you should play more. It's beautiful." He blushed as he said that. 

"Thanks. Now it's your turn." I handed him the guitar back. 

"O..K But it's not very good." 

"Just play" He took a deep breath and started playing. The music field the room and things changed. he changed. He seemed more alive then he was before, if that was ever possible. He looks like he was free, happy. He almost looked angelic, beautiful. Wait what? 

The music stopped before I could puzzle out my thoughts. 

"That was great. You're better then you give yourself credit for." I guess he liked that because it made him smile. 

"Thanks. That means a lot." 

"No problem." 

There was a moment of silent none of us knowing really what to say or do. 

"Hum, I know you eat just a while ago but you you like to stay for diner." He seem nervous when he asked that. 

"Sure. I'd like that." 

"Really." 

"Yeah, I don't have things to do." That made him smile. 

I helped out with diner as much as I could. The kitchen being super small we both could not be in there so I set the table up. 

Diner was great. We talked about all sorts of things, music, movies. It felt like we had been friends for a while and were just together catching up on a great time. 

The night ended all to quick because he had to go to work. I help tidy up the mess and we headed off to Eclipse. 

Once there we said our goodbyes and I watched him walking into the bar. It took me a moment before I headed off toward my place. Maybe I should head to the office. I did have work to do. 

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Aoi has a thing for Uru.

Chapter 9

 

I woke up with a pasty mouth and my note book inprinted on the side of my face. Great I fell alseep at work again.

 

"Morning shunshine!"

 

I sat up to find that kid Reita sitting across from me. Great just what I needed this morning a braty kid.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Did you find him?"

 

Why did I know that's what he was going to ask.

 

"Yes and I'm not telling you where he is. He's safe and that's all you need to know."

 

"When can I see him?"

 

"Listen I'm doing my best to try and satisfy everybody. Right now my ass is in hot water. Kouyou's sister is not happy that I don't have anything to report and before she goes to find somebody else I have to find a way to stop her. It's better if you stay far away. Kouyou dosen't need more problems right now. Got it kid."

 

"Yeah whatever just let me know ok." Reita grumbled. He turned to walk out.

 

Just a few minutes after Soku my secratary walked in with a cup of coffee.

 

"He insted on waiting in your office." She handed me the warm liquid.

 

"Thanks."  I took a sip and she left the office. I looked and the mess on my desk and attempted to sort out things. 

 

The door opend and Soku walked back in.

 

"There was a man early this morning that came in looking for you. Said it was about his lost Son? He didn't leave me much information just to tell you that you're runing out of time." I sighed.

 

"Great. Does he know I'm at work?"

 

"No I told him you wern't do till later this afternoon."

 

"Oh thank you Soku. I ow you one." She laughed as he left my office.

 

Just was I was about to return to my work my cell phone rang. I pulled the device out of my pocket and looked at the Id. It was Uruha. I clicked anser and placed the decice on my ear.

 

"Hello."

 

"Hi. I hope I didn't wake you up."

 

"It's 9:30 in the morning. I'm more then awake."  I laughed in the phone.

 

"Hum Oh yeah right." He sounded nervous on the other end. It made me smile.

 

"I was calling because.. hum... I was wondering if you wanted to play guitar later today."

 

"Hum let me see. I have a tone of work to do and fileing."

 

"Oh well that's all right." I could hear the disapoitment in his voice.

 

"I guess I could scratch up a few hours for you."

 

Oh really. Oh that's great. Thanks Aoi."

 

"No problem. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

 

"Bye" He hung up the line on a happy tune.

 

I myself totaly wasnt sure what all of that was about. I set my phone aside and went back to wrok. Luckly I don't have much to do. Just some old case files to sort out. When I later looked at the clock it noticed that it was almost one oclock.

 

I stretched out my arms and set the last papers in the right file. I was done for the day. I got up and grabed my jackek. I realised that I was still wearing the same cloth as the night before. 

 

I set my jacked back on the chair and went to my closet. I pulled out a bag and took some cloth out of it.

 

I discoverd that if you leave some cloth at work it's just easyer. I quickly changed my cloth washed up quickly in the bath room. My guitar for some reason had been left in my office and I was glad I did not have to go back home to get it.

 

As I got out into the reception. Soku was standing by one of the filing cabinets putting stuff away.

 

"I'm going out for the night. Call me if there's anything."

 

"You know you should go home and get some sleep too. And that dosen't mean sleeping on your desk." She laughed. "This case has you all worked up. More then usial."

 

"Yeah tell me about it. I just don't know. It's odd and confusing."

 

Just then a man walked into the office. I recongnised him. He was Uruha's sister's hushan. Was he even that?

 

"You're not giving us answers. We hired you to work and you're not doing your part."

 

" I belive I am sir. And it's not up to you to tell me how to run my job. I',m doing my best but I have very little to go on and I have plenty of other cases at the moment. I will call you when I have results. Now if you'll excuse me sir I have plans to attend to." I picked up my guitar and left the office.

 

The drive to Eclips seemed shorter and shorter the more I drove it.

 

When I got there I picked up my guitar and made my way in. Rin was the one to greet me.

 

"Your table is whaiting for you."

 

"What do I come here that often." She laughed as she guided me to the table in question.

 

"Uruha shoule be done in a few minuts."

 

"What do I have to come here only so see him. Why can't I come here to see you." I winked playfuly at her.

 

"No luck sugar. I'll go tell him youre here." She smiled at me as she went to the back.

 

I guess I can't fool her either.

 

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't bring me back to them.

I watched Rin disappear into the back of the bar and moment later he came out the same doors.

 

"Hi." Said said all chipper as he took a seat in front of me.

 

"Hi back. Wow somebody is in a good mood today." I laughed.

 

"Yeah. Well I've been happy lately and that's something that's great considering my past and all."  I looked at way at that. I knew what he was taking about.

 

"So you wanted to meet up to play isn't that right." He nodded.

 

"Yeah. I've been at work all day so my guitar is still at my place. I was thinking of going there to play?"

 

"Hum is that an other one of your plots." I laughed.

 

"Oh really. Is that all you everything about Mr. Aoi?" He challenged back.

 

"I'll have you know that is not the only think I think about. I have a job and take it very seriously."

 

"And what about your relationships?" He questioned. He seemed to want me to answer a certain way.

 

"Ah those. Strange things. One need to have time and people to maintain one." I guess that answers his question because the smile was back on his face.

 

"Well faith just hasn't placed you with the right person then I guess."

 

"Ah and you're an expert with this Faith I see."

 

"Not really. I just..." His sentence was stopped and I lifted my head too look at why he has stopped. His facial expression had changed. He looks as if he had seen a ghost.

 

"Uruha what's the matter?" He didn't reply. He just stared over to the side.

 

I turned my head to look at what he was staring at. There I saw him. That discussing guy that wanted me to find Uruha and bring him back.

 

For a moment I didn't know what to do. Uruha wasn't moving he was just staring. I needed to do something quick.

 

Before I could process what I was doing. I realized that I was in fact kissing Uruha. I don't really know what came over me but all I knew in that moment was that I had to protect Uruha.

 

The kiss broke a moment later and we both looked at one an other. Before he could say something I grabbed his hand and we ran out of the bar.

 

We go to my car quickly and I opened the door for him. Looking around making sure he wasn't fallowing us.

 

We drove to my place. I didn't want to go to Uruha's. It was to close and not safe. I could better protect him at my house on my turf.

 

The car ride was quiet all the way. Uruha was still lost in his world when we got to my place. I parked the car in the garage and turned the engine off and still not sign of life from him.

 

I pulled they key out of the ignition and turned to face him.

 

"Uruha!"  Nothing.

 

"Uruha"  I reached over and touched his arm.

 

It startled him because he flinched and looked at me as if I was some kind of monster.

 

"It's ok Uruha. We're safe now." It took him a moment to find his voice.

 

"How did you know?"

 

"Listen. Let's go inside and I'll make some tea and I can explain it all to you."  It took him a moment but he finally nodded and we exited the car.

 

I guided him to the living room and he simply stood there. His arms over his chest, his head down low. He looked like a lost child.

 

I went into the kitchen and make some tea and came back to the living room. He was still standing there when I entered.

 

"You can com and sit down. I promise I'll tell you all you need to know." He hesitated for a moment then he sat at the other end of the couch. I set the tea cup in front of him on the table. He simply stared at it.

 

"A mont ago this lady comes into my office and she wants me to find her lost son. The case seemed odd at first but I decided to take it. So I get to work and along the way I discover something. I discovered that the person I was looking for wasn't her son. It was her brother. I found out some more things on the boy and realized that this was more complicated them what I originally guessed." He still hadn't moved from where he sat.

 

"You were badly treated by them and that's why you ran away isn't it?" Finally he turned to look at me. His eyes now had tears in them.

 

"Please don't take me back to them." He wisped. Tears falling down his face.

 

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. He started to sob.

 

"I promise you I will never bring you back there. Promise." His hand held on to my shirt as he cried on my chest. I passed my hand in his hair as he cried. Kissing the top of his head from time to time.

 

We stayed like that for a while before his tears finally stopped falling and she fell asleep in my arms. I took him up to my room and laied him there.

 

I was about to leave the room when I head his voice.

 

"Don't go." I walked back over the bed and crawled in beside him wrapping my arms around him.

 

"Don't worry I"m right here." I kissed the top of his head as we both drifted off to sleep.

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit it about to get real.

Chapter 11

 

The next morning only arrived to quickly. I rolled and spread my arms over the bed and sat up in an instant.

 

"Uruha?" Where did he go?

 

The bathroom door was open so he wasn't there. I got up and went into the living room to see if he was there and no sign not even in the kitchen. I finally checked the front door and his shoes weren't even there. He must of ran off.

 

"Great how am I supposed to keep you safe I don't even know where you are!" Just as I was about to complain some more, the phone rang.

 

I ran back to the living room to answer it.

 

"Hello!"

 

"Aoi. This is Soku. I have somebody here that wants to talk to you. Can you come in?"

 

"Yeah I'll be there soon."

 

"Are you ok. You sound off."

 

"Yeah it's just been a long night. I'm on my way."

 

"Alright."

 

She cut the line and I hung up my end. I went back to my room to get dressed. I grabbed the key and headed of to the office.

 

The drive seemed long. My mind wandering to different places. Everywhere but where I was at the moment.

 

Finally I arrived to the office.

 

"Hey Aoi." Soku greeted.

 

"Hey there." It was Rin the girl from the bar.

 

"Rin right."

 

"Yeah." She stood there by Soku's desk my guitar case by her side.

 

"I guess I forgot that last night."

 

"You sure did. Thanks to Ruki I brought it back and chit chat with my friend."

 

"You guys know each other?"

 

"Yeah we used to go to school together." Soku nodded.

 

"Wow small world."  I smiled

 

"Yeah what happened last night. You were all talking and every thing seemed fine and the next second you two are gone."

 

I grumbled to that as I made myself a coffee.

 

"He was there. I have no idea how he knew I was there. Argh. I was being so reckless I didn't even check if he was fallowing me after we talked yesterday."

 

"Wow! This case does have you all worked up. Where is he now?"  Rin simply stared back and forth between us not knowing what was happening.

 

"I don't know. I took him to my place last night and he slept there but he was gone in the morning. I don't know when he left."

 

"He couldn't of gone far."

 

"I don't know."

 

"I can help look for him." Rin spoke up not really knowing what she was saying.

 

"Thanks."

 

Just as I was about to suggest something my phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

 

"Aoi."

 

"Ruki what's wrong?"

 

"Uruha. I don't know. There was a man in here looking for him. I told him I didn't know where he went now. But he just left."

 

"Have you seen Uruha?"

 

"Isn't he with you?"

 

"No he ran away this morning."

 

"Aoi you better get your ass here."

 

"I'm on my way call me if you find something new. And thanks Ruki."  I cut the line before he could reply to that.

 

"Soku call Kai tell him to get out to Eclipse. It's time to put a stop to this."  I left the office as Soku went to work.

 

I drove fast and recklessly, but I mad it all in one peace. I ran into the club and found Ruki. He was crouched down in front of the bar.

 

"Shit Ruki what happened."

 

"He decided to make a sandwich with me cause I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know."

 

"And?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Shit Ru." The sirens were heard just outside the doors. They go louder as the door opened and Kai came In.

 

"Aoi."

 

"He's not here. I need medic here. Kai fallow me if I find this bastard I won't be able to hold back."

 

Kai fallowed me out the club. We didn't even use the car. I knew where they were. With all the adrenalin pumping in my blood. Running was best.

 

I flew up the  stairs and ran into Uruha's apartment.

 

There he was. Beating Uruha in the corner. The sight made my stomach turn.

 

"HEY!"  He stopped for a moment and turned to look at me.

 

"Well well if it isn't Sherlock Holmes. I don't need your help I found him. You can go now." He turned his back to me and proceeded to punch Uruha.

 

I took two steps and I was standing next to him. I grabbed his arm before he could hit Uruha once more. That caught his attention and he turned to face me.

 

"His is none of you're business." I swung my fist and hit him in the face. He didn't expect that and he took a step back.

 

"He's mine now."

 

He groaned and lunged forward to try and hit me. I moved and he only got my shoulder.

 

"Put your hands up." Kai had finally caught up.

 

"I said put your hands up." The guy didn't seem to want to listen.

 

While the guy was watching Kai I took my chance and grabbed his arm and pined it on his back making him fall to his knees. Kai ran over and cuffed him.

 

I took my chance and ran to Uruha. I lifted him into my arms.

 

"Uruha. Uruha answer me." I felt for the pulse in his neck and it was very week.

 

"Damnit Uruha stay with me. Fuck Kai we need an ambulance!"  I removed the hair that covered Uruha's face. His face was all bruised and full of blood.

 

"I'm sorry I could not protect you. Please stay with me." I hugged him. Eyes becoming watery.

 

The sound of the ambulance was heard in the distance as the medic rushed in.

 

Maybe just maybe he would make it.  

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Chapter 12.

 

I held flowers in my hands. The day outside was raining. I know cause it's a day I would always remember. The hole week I would remember. Something I would not like to relive if I didn't have too.

 

I sat in my car waiting. I don't really know what I was waiting for. I watched the rain fall. It trickled down the window. Finally decided to go in. I got out of my car and headed into the building.

 

I stood out side of his room for a moment watching him sleep.

 

I went in and set the flowers on the table next to the bed and sat on the chair next to his bed. I watched him. His slow breathing. His sleeping face. He seemed peaceful now more then he had been since this hole thing started. The bruises and cuts on his face still visible. A simple reminder of everything that happened.

 

I reached over and moved some hair from his face. His beautiful blond hair. The simple action woke him up. His eyes slowly opening. Blinking to the bright light.

 

"Hi."  I smiled to him.

 

"Hi." His broken voice answered back.

 

"I made it." He faintly smiled back. "The nightmare is over."

 

I was glad that it was over. I'm sure he was glad too. Things from now on would be easy for him. He can live with out fear.

 

"You know you scared us. Being in a coma for a week. I'm just glad that you're alive." He smiled. His hand coming to tangle into.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. Making me smile.

 

"Why did you run away?" I asked, maybe that wasn't the best time to ask. His face frowned.

 

"I guess I was scared and hurt. Scared cause I didn't know what to do, who to turn to. The only person I had trusted in a while wasn't telling me the truth and I wanted to escape it all."

 

"I'm sorry Uru that I didn't tell you the truth. It was hard I had to try and do the right thing. I wanted to tell you so much but I knew." I sighed.

 

"It's ok It's my fault for running away in the first place. I knew that I'd be safe at my place I just didn't expect my sisters husband to find me. I don't know how he did but he found me. I was so scared. I wanted to run back to you. To where I was safe." Tears started falling down his face. I took my free hand and wiped them away.

 

"Shhh." I softly kissed the top of his head. "It's all over now. Your safe."

 

"Am I?"

 

"I promise you are."

 

"Will you stay?"

 

"I will stay as long as you want me too." I smiled.

 

"Good cause forever is a long time." I leaned in and kissed him for the second time. This time it felt better It felt right. Pulling away I stared at his beautiful eyes.

 

"Good cause I have forever to live." Just as I was about to kiss him again there was a knock on the door and it opened and in walked Reita.

 

"Omg you're awake."  Reita walked further into the room and came over to stand on the other side of me.

 

"Welcome back!." Uruha smiled.

 

"Hi Reita."

 

"Shit man you scared me for a while."

 

"I know Aoi told me that." We all smiled.

 

"I'm just glad you're back with us." Reita gave Uruha a hug.

 

"Ouch!"

 

"Omg! I'm sorry Uru I'm just so glad that your here."

 

"It's ok." He smiled at his friend.

 

The future from now on would be different for all of us I think.

 

~The End! ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it.   
> Wasn't too bad now, was it?   
> Thank you for taking the time to read. Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah here is chapter 1, this idea came to me randomly and I decided to run with it, so bear with me and let’s see what will come to. Keep your eyes out for the next chapter.


End file.
